<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Utrecht by Supernaturalpotterholmes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895872">Utrecht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes'>Supernaturalpotterholmes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIKA (Musician) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max Taylor is a good friend, Netherlands, Touring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is a good friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andreas Dermanis/Michael Penniman Jr. | MIKA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Utrecht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote most of this in the car on the way to Bournemouth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mika adored his job. It had been his dream to sing and make music, to make a living out of something he had been working towards since the age of ten, but recently, the crippling touring schedule had meant he was spending more and more time away from home, and was seeing less and less of his closest friends and his beloved family. The days of travelling around with his mum and his siblings in their little Toyota previa had gone. The days of touring with Andy as his loyal cameraman also seemed like lifetimes ago. In fact, he no longer had a camera man at all, and Andy was in Athens, working on his own projects. Mika hadn’t spoken to him without the medium of WhatsApp or skype for some time now, a reality he had been adjusting to. But this time, Mika was beginning to feel the loneliness in his bones much more than usual, despite spending every evening with thousands of people </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, Mika wasn’t helping himself in this regard. After shows, he was zipping off to his hotel rooms, not even a word uttered to his band or his team and hiding there until they leave for the next city. He was laying, curled up, on his far too big, far too empty bed, headphones plugged into his ears, listening to his Spotify playlist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tonight, that’s where he could be found again, wallowing in his loneliness, hiding under the thick blankets of his Netherlands hotel room, listening to Bowie’s greatest hits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, the music was so loud, he almost didn’t hear a hammering on the door. Mika was tempted to roll over and ignore this, but the hammering was soon followed by a familiar British voice shouting:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“open up, Mika, you angsty shit”. Mika rolled his eyes and hauled himself out of bed, opening the door to find a familiar platinum blonde on the other side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Max?” he asked, but Max was already pushing past him and into the hotel room, throwing himself onto Mika’s bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello Max, come on in, don’t mind me.” Mika said, voice dripping with sarcasm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I will. Nothing I want more than climbing into your nest of depression.” Max picked up a stray headphone abandoned on the bed, kicked an empty crisp packet onto the floor and flicked on of Mika’s dirty socks at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you here then?” Mika grumbled, peeling the sock off of his head where it had landed and pulling it back onto his foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m your mate, you git.” Max said, beckoning Mika over. Mika climbed onto the bed and sat next to Max. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, why are you hiding in your room like a problem child? Everyone is missing you.” Max asked, voice slightly gentler. “Curtis looks lost, but im not sure if that’s you or if Curtis is actually lost.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a bit lonely is all.” Mika said, rearranging the pillows so he and Max could lean on them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, hiding away instead of hanging out with the band is definitely the logical thing to do in that situation. That makes perfect sense.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I mean, obviously I love you guys but” he sighed “I haven’t seen Andy since Christmas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“oh” Max said, nodding in understanding. “horny?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!” Mika responded “- well” he amended, and then shook his head. “not what I meant.” He grappled around for a few seconds before Max interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I get what you mean, don’t worry. Is he gonna travel with us again soon?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s working on a project of his own. Back in the day he used to be my cameraman. He used to be on the road with us all the time. On the tour bus, in hotel rooms, he was one of the team, so he had no other commitments. Obviously, I’m glad his work is going well and things, but I miss him being around all the time.” Mika leaned into Max and rest his head on his shoulder. Max rest his arm over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Andy is awesome. We used to take selfies backstage and post them on Instagram. It made your fans go crazy.”  Mika laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I noticed. How come I have to fight tooth and claw to get a picture of him on my Instagram and you post loads of them?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I’m amazing, everyone loves me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the eyes. You look like an overgrown puppy; no-one wants to deny you anything.” Mika teased. “Or a cat like puss in boots, you just-” Mika put his hands under his chin, pretending to hold a hat and softened his eyes. “And then everyone just does what you say.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t do that, its just my natural charm and charisma.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Charisma? That’s one word for you I suppose. I can suggest more if you like.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think that’s necessary. But-” Max’s voice softened out of the joking tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly staying cooped up in this hotel room isn’t helping you. We are in Amsterdam! We could be getting high!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What and wearing clogs, visiting a windmill, buying a whole outfit in orange?” Mika teased. “Maybe get a plate of edam, emmental and gouda.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only Dutch activities” Max nodded; Mika rolled his eyes. “There is some pretty cool architecture if you want. But please come and hang out with us. If we are in these cities, we may as well enjoy them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mika sat up with his knees bent towards his chin, head still resting on Max’s shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could go for some architecture. And some cheese, I really like cheese.” Mika relented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, GOOD, lets go grab a cheese plate and have a look around. And maybe you will actually have something to tell Andy tonight on facetime.” Max got up and headed to the door. “I’ll give you a few minutes to get ready.” He left, but before he could shut the door, Mika called him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max?”, Max poked his head back around the door. “Thanks” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime, mate” Max said, before disappearing, and shutting the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry Jae, couldnt resisit the stereotypes :)</p>
<p>please leave kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>